Hit the Floor
by Waffle's Very Happy
Summary: Please I don’t want…. Her thought was cut short as she was placed back on solid ground and she hit the floor.
1. Hit the Floor

_Hit the Floor_

When she was younger she used to be afraid of the dark and like most children she grew out of it. Scary monster were the least of your problems when you found yourself pregnant at sixteen. Her parents always told her she was being silly and that the dark was nothing to be scared of. Her father always said "Gilmore's aren't afraid of the dark" and it didn't take long until that was true. This time she had a whole new reason to be scared of the dark.

She could feel him near her. Even though he wasn't on top of her she knew he was there, watching her. She could hear rain. _Does that mean im outside?_ was the only thing she could form her brain to think, in the dark. She could hear breathing. _Is it mine?_ That would mean she was still alive, then why couldn't she wake up. She wanted that more than anything to wake up. In her own bed and realize that this was just a dream.

The ground she was laying on suddenly disappeared. She was being carried some where. But if she couldn't see where she was going then _it must be him. _Fear ran through her body as she tried to move. _Please I don't want…. _Her thought was cut short as she was placed back on solid ground and she hit the floor. It was raining and the ground beneath her was wet. She was outside. Her dress began to stick to her body and the hair that was over her face clung to her as though it were a hand.

The soothing feeling of the rain soon woke her from her thoughts. As she slowly opened her eyes a wave of pain hit her. She could only open her left eye all of the way and the familiar taste of copper was still present in her mouth. She didn't realize she was crying until she headed her self gently sobbing through the rain. Her tears were washed away by the rain as she couldn't tell if it was the rain or her tears that were clouding her vision.

She didn't know how long she had been lying there, to her it felt like days but in reality it was probably only minutes. She refused to let him beat her. She wasn't weak. He wasn't going to win. With adrenaline running through her veins instead of the pain from earlier she slowly sat up. This only made her aware of her new injuries she couldn't feel from earlier her stomach, her arm, her head, her lip, her legs. She willed her self to get up, to move, scream anything but lie there like a helpless victim, because that's what she was.

From her new position she could see where she was. _Im at home…but …how? _The question soon became lost to her as the pain rooted its self deep with in her and she lay back down.Her tears soon found her again and this time she knew she was crying, it eased the pain. From some where in the distance she could hear a voice, she didn't know if it was in her head as she was wishing someone would find her. No not someone, Rory. Her daughter, her love, her heart. But then the realization struck her. _My daughter can't see me like this, I wont. I refuse to let him destroy her life as well as mine. _With this new realization she rolled onto her side facing her house. With all of the strength she had she got herself on her hands and knees and dragged her self to the front porch. She could no longer feel the rain on her skin and it was an unwelcome feeling. The soothing cold of the water drowned any further hurt from her body. But without it felt like her skin was on fire.

She collapsed in front of her front door, unable to move any further on her own. She was beaten, mentally and physically. The noise she heard earlier soon became clear as the familiar sound of a car door slammed. Rolling onto her back to see who it was a beckon of hope was lit in side of her as her daughter began walking across the front lawn.

"Mom?"

Her heart melted as the fear in her daughters eyes became more apparent, she had always tried to protect her from things that she feared, like any good mother would. But now she was the thing that was causing all of the fear within her daughter and all of the strength she was trying to keep inside was gone. She began to cry once more. But this time she knew she was crying, the rain couldn't hide her tears any more. Almost immediately she could taste the salty familiarity on her lips. The sting it caused as it hit the cut on her lip made her jump. She wished more than anything that she could protect her daughter but it was not meant to be.

"Mom? MOM?" Rory's voice broke as she rushed to be next to her mother. The tears in her eyes began to fall and crash around her as the walls of her life began to fall. She reached the porch and was frozen to the spot, the rain had all but stopped now and she could hear her mother crying. _She's alive. _She still couldn't move. _What's happened? why is she lying there?_ She was shaken from her thoughts as her mother started to move. She could see that her dress was wet, probably from the rain. She willed her self to be by her mother, and it worked she didn't even know she had moved until she realized she was kneeling by her mothers side.

Her tears began to fall more freely as Rory moved her hand to move the wet hair that had fallen on her mothers face. Her voice barely above a whisper she began to speak.

"Mom what happened?" as she began to move the hair out of her mothers eyes she soon realizes why her mother way lying on their front porch. Her right eye was black and swollen shut, she had a deep gash above her right eye on her forehead and her lip was swollen and still bleeding. The Gilmore's had never been the sort of people who would be lost for words but she couldn't say anything. Her eyes began to wander and she saw that her mothers dress was red and stained with blood, her own blood. The blows of every realization hit her and she felt as though she couldn't breath. Her wrists were bruised and her knuckles and fingers were red raw. _From fighting back. _She wasn't wearing any shoes and she could see the beginning of a bruise on her thigh. She closed her eyes willing the horrible image lying in front of her to go away. Reluctantly opening them again she was stuck with the realization that it was very much real.

She was silent for a long time before she began to string any kind of coherent thought together. "Mom we have to get you to hospital." Rory had always been mature for her age and at times it seemed as though she was the parent to her mother but in this situations all she wanted was her mom and it was the one thing she couldn't have.

* * *

So its my first fanfic so be nice plzzz, its takes place when Lorelai and luke aren't together so anytime before season 5.

R+R plz. I got the idea from a song called "hit the floor" by an English band called bullet for my valentine (gud song btw worth a listen)

oh and if you like it i can write more, i have nothing else to do lol


	2. Helpless

_Disclamer:I own nothing except season 1,2,3,4 and 5 on DVD :D _

ok so new chapter and i jst kinda made it up as i went along i have like the most amout of free time so if ne1 wants me 2 update leave me a review coz i will prob start on a new chapter soon.

oh and the song that inspired the story... im gonna post the words at the bottom coz i doubt ne1 has actually heared it and im really bored! blah blah blah :D

R+R plz

laterz x

_

* * *

_

_Helpless_. That's what she was. She hated that word and she couldn't even think of a time in her life when she would have labeled her self that but that's just what she was. Lying there on her own front porch, _helpless_. She could barely hear her daughters' words, she didn't know if it was because she was whispering or if it was because the sounds of her own sobs were drowning out all sounds of the night.

Rory was still in shock and all she could think of was _this cant be my mom_. It was a thought that had been circling her head since she pulled up in front of the house. But she needed to think about what she was going to do to help the only woman who had been with her since she was born. _How am I going to get her to the hospital, I can't move her._ She began thinking about the present instead of dwelling on the past. _LUKE._ She ran back to her car as fast as she could and grabbed her bag, which hopefully had her mobile phone in it. As soon as she saw it a small flicker of hope soon found its self in her heart. Luke was the only person, apart from her mom that she could remember being there for most of her life.

The phone started to ring, she couldn't even remember typing in the number for Luke's and she didn't notice the ringing at the other end, the only thing she was listening for was his voice.

"Luke's." The all too familiar voice exclaimed over the other end of the phone.

"Luke I need you to…" she was cut off by Luke who Rory thought never sounded more scared in his life.

"Rory? What's wrong? What do you need?" Luke had never been very observant of people's problems and didn't really care about town gossip, but Rory was like his daughter and he had never heard her sound more scared in his life. It terrified him.

"Its mom." Rory exclaimed, she knew that's all she needed to say and he would be there within seconds.

"Im on my way." The terror that has struck Luke earlier was now implanted in his heart and he felt like he couldn't move, his blood ran cold from what he heard, those two words. _Lorelai. _His brain kicked into over load and he began to run for the door. He shouted something to Ceaser about closing up grabbed his keys and ran in the direction of the Gilmore residence.

Rory felt like some of the sorrow that had been surrounding her heart lift, _Luke would help; Luke would know what to do_. She walked back to where her mother had been lying and knelt beside her and as gently as she could took her hand in hers. It hurt just to look at her so she didn't; she closed her eyes and imaged all of the good times her mother had shared with her. She didn't realize she was crying until she had the overwhelming urge to scream. As she slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her mother for the first time she realized she was conscious.

"Mom?" Barely above a whisper, she couldn't even hear herself say the word

"Rory…I'm sorry." The words chocked out of her mouth as though they were the hardest thing to say in the world.

Rory stared at her mom in disbelief. "What do you have to be sorry for?" before she could answer the question Rory turned around just in time to see Luke running up the lawn towards them.

"Rory? What's wrong? Where's your…" the image laid out before him answered all of the questions that were running in his head but also brought more unanswered questions. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he thought he had died. He didn't realize it at the time but he was slowly moving toward where both the Gilmore Girls were lying. He bent down and looked at the mess that was before him. _Oh my god what happened to her?_ He needed to be her knight in shining armor like he always was but he couldn't be. For the first time in his life he wanted to cry, and in front of people. He had always been strong but this was Lorelai. It was then that something within him snapped and he was roughly shaken from what ever thought he was having.

"Rory?" He looked down to the young girl who he had seen almost every day since she was a toddler.

Rory's head began to move as her eyes shifted from her mother upwards towards Luke's face. She saw hope and warmth she felt as though everything was going to be okay looking into he eyes. But she realized that know one could guaranty that to her, not even Luke

"What happened?" Luke's words washed over her and hardly registered in her head as she realized he hadn't got a clue what had happened either.

"I don't know. I came home… and found her…... She needs to go to the hospital. I didn't know ….who else…. Luke im sorry." She began crying once more and soon found her self embraced in Luke's arms as he slowly began comforting her.

"Hey, don't you apologies to me you never have to and you never will. Do you understand me?" Luke had now pulled away from Rory and was holding her head between his hands. He kissed the top of her head gave her a quick hug and pulled away.

"I didn't bring my truck because I didn't think I would need it so were going to use your car. I will drive because your in no fit state to." With this last statement he bent down and scooped Lorelai into his arms, trying his hardest not to hurt her even more. He looked down to where she had just been lying and could see red stains already embedded into the wood. He blinked hard trying not to think about how long she might have been waiting for someone to help her.

As soon as he began to move toward the truck Lorelai let out a strangled scream. The all too familiar sensation of pain was back and she could feel herself moving. The thing that scared her to death was that he had come back again "please don't…..no….RORY" she didn't know where she was and she was more scared than she had been earlier that night. She had stopped moving and she looked up into the familiar eyes of her best friend, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"I would never hurt you." The words carried more emotion than anything she had ever headed.

"Luke?" Her voice was strangled in her throat and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. With the realization that she was in Luke's arms she never felt safer, he couldn't hurt her now.

Luke began to move again after he felt she could trust him. "Were taking you to the hospital" It scared him to see Lorelai react to anyone like that and he couldn't help but cry. It was only one tear but it was all he could manage at the moment without completely breaking down into a quivering, blubbering mass on the floor.

Rory was already standing by the car holding the door open. He was horrified that he might be hurting her just by holding her this way but as gently as he could he placed her in the back of the car. Once she was lying down he ran round to the drivers' side of the car and jumped in. Rory was sitting in the back with her moms head on her lap gently and lovingly stroking her hair, reassuring her she was still there.

It didn't take long before they were at the hospital and Luke was sure he had broken just about all the speed limits just to get there. He drove around to the ER section of the hospital and jumped out of the car running around to Rory's side of the car and holding the door open for her to climb out first. Once she was out he lent in to lift Lorelai out of the car.

Once she was in his arms he turned to Rory and said "Run inside and tell the doctors you need help" she didn't reply she just ran off. Luke began to walk towards where Rory had disappeared; he had barely reached the doors when he saw Rory running towards him with a doctor in tow. Once he was inside the doctor saw Lorelai and asked what had happened.

"I dunno I found her like this at home" Rory replied, she seemed to have calmed down a bit since earlier and was now able to string together coherent sentences.

"Okay, were going to look after your mother. You can wait here and I will come and get you when you can see her" Rory nodded showing that she understood what he said.

Luke placed Lorelai on the gurney that the doctor had brought over and watched as they wheeled her off and into another room. It was the first time he had a chance to think about what had since he found her and Rory. Some thing hit him in the head like it had earlier only this time it wasn't the urge to move it was "you need to phone your grandparents" he said to the floor as he had his head in his hands sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. He slowly looked up to find Rory looking at him with wide eyes

"Oh god I completely forgot, I will be back in a minute" she grabbed her purse and walked outside and left Luke alone in the waiting room.

He let his eyes follow Rory out of the room and through the doors and then looked back around the waiting room. It was quiet for a hospital waiting room. There were a few people waiting to be seen to, he could tell because they were either gritting there teeth in pain or had some kind of make shift bandage around their wounds. The thought made Luke feel a bit ill so he shifted his attention back to the spot on the floor he was looking at earlier. It wasn't long before the familiar questions that had occupied his head earlier came back.

_Why would someone want to hurt Lorelai? Who had done this? When did it happen? Where did it happen? Does she still have a boyfriend? Oh god was it his who did this to her? Did he…rape her? _The word was even too hard to say in his head, he couldn't imagine who would want to do that to such a wonderful woman. He tried to clear his head and was soon joined by Rory who walked back into the waiting room looking like she had just seen a ghost. She had an expression on her face that Luke had never seen before it was….._guilt?_ She sat down next to Luke and explained that her grandparent were on there way and would be here in half an hour. He sat there studying her expression and then quietly asked her "Is everything okay? I mean in no its no okay but I'm here if you want to talk, you know that?"

She was quiet for a long time until she turned to face him with tears streaming down her face she said "she told me she was sorry" she barely had barely got the words out until she was in Luke's arms again her head resting on his shoulder has he rocked her back and forth, like a father comforting his daughter after a bad nightmare. It felt as though time stood still and that they had been that way forever. Rory began to pull away once she had calmed herself down enough to talk to Luke in something other than stutters and sobs through tears.

"Why would she apologies to me for something that's not her fault?" Rory said asking a question she knew Luke didn't have the answer to.

"I don't know Rory, none of this makes any since" Luke said looking back down at the floor. He hated not having answers, especially when it came to Rory, he felt as though he was letting her down.

"I feel like it's my fault, I should have been there for her, why wasn't I there for her? Oh I know because I decided to go to friggin Yale and move away from home to get an education a…." She was cut off by Luke who had moved so he was standing in front of her looking directly at her while she was trying to avert his gaze.

"Rory, this is not your fault none of this is your fault. How can you even blame yourself for this? Your mom is the strongest woman in the world. Know one could have seen this coming not even you. So don't you even thing about blaming yourself for this" he hadn't realized it but somewhere towards the end of his rant he had raised his voice so he was actually shouting at Rory. Its not like he meant to but it just happened. As soon as he had realized he turned slightly red and sat down next to Rory as both of them continued staring at similar spots on the floor. To an outsider they would have looked just like father and daughter both sitting there with eyes cast downwards and with their head in their hands deep in thought.

The minutes ticked by and soon a very young looking doctor slowly walked over to them. Both Rory and Luke looked up at the same time as he announced that they could see her now.

They both stood up and walked over to where the doctor was standing and followed him to where they had taken Lorelai earlier. It wasn't long before they were both standing out side room number 564. Luke looked over to his left and saw Rory staring straight ahead. He was going to tell her it was going to be okay but he couldn't he knew he couldn't promise that to her. Instead he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she turned her gaze up towards him. She smiled and turned around to face the doctor who was standing behind them.

"Is she going to be ok?" she asked with a shaken voice.

"Her doctor will be in soon to explain her injuries to you" he said offering a small smile to Rory and Luke and turned around and walked off in the direction they had come.

They both turned back towards the door and waited for what seemed like and eternity until Rory got enough strength to push the door open. There was only a small light on in the room, just above where the bed was. Slowly entering the room Rory began to approach the bed. Once she was standing over her bed she looked into her mother's eyes and saw the hurt and pain that she didn't see earlier.

"Mom?" Rory wasn't sure if her mother was even awake until she moved her head to look up at her daughter.

"Hey kid" Lorelai offered with a smile, know matter what condition she was in she still had to be brave for her daughter.

The relief on Rory face was as clear as day. _Okay so she's talking that's a good sign._ At least that's what she hoped. "What Happened?"

She couldn't look at her daughters face anymore. She turned her head away trying to comprehend that she was going to have to explain the horrible events that had happened that night. She wanted to save her daughter the pain it was going to cause her hearing that her father had put her in hospital._ Christopher._

* * *

Hit The Floor

I see you walking home alone  
Your face is alive and bright.  
But you can't see how weak you are  
'cos I could end it tonight.

It's the feeling you get when you think  
that someone behind is watching you.  
Well I can tell you now that someone is me  
And I'm about to make it right.

Why do you take it all?  
Why do I beg for more?  
I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor  
Why do you take it all?  
Why do we beg for more?  
I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor!

I creep up from behind, touch your neck  
move down your spine.  
You take a look and breathe so sharp  
It's just a matter of time.

Don't scream, I ask of you  
but then you let one out so now it's time to go.  
I come down on you like a ton of bricks  
all over so now it's time to go.

Why do you take it all?  
Why do I beg for more?  
I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor  
Why do you take it all?  
Why do we beg for more?  
I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor  
(Hit the floor!)

Why do you take it all?  
Why do we beg for more?  
I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor  
Why do you take it all?  
Why do we beg for more?  
I never thought that this is how I'd (hit the floor!)

Take this from me, I wanna hurt you  
Take this from me (I wanna hurt you)


	3. What happened?

_Disclamer- i own nothing blah blah blah!_

_ok so ch3...hope you like it and thanks to LoVeLuKe for the beta work : D!_

_4 and 5 arent far behind coz im that bored, R+R as always input as 2 where u want this 2 go coz im kinda clueless at the mo!_

* * *

Luke decided it was probably best if he waited outside while Lorelai and Rory talked about what happened. _What had happened_? It was a question that Luke wanted to have answered as well but not before Rory had a chance to talk to her mom.

He began walking up and down the corridor out side the room where Lorelai was lost in his own thoughts until he heard a familiar voice echoing down the empty corridors. He turned hard on his heal and began running towards the sound of the voice in an attempt to save the poor nurse who must have been on the other end of the verbal lashing he could hear.

As soon as he rounded the corner his suspicions were confirmed as he saw Emily Gilmore standing by the nurse's station trying to find out which room Lorelai was in. Luke took a deep breath and prepared himself for the bombardment of questions that was going to follow.

He walked up to her and quietly announced his presence "Mrs. Gilmore?" he said just loud enough for her to hear him.

Emily turned around looking to see who had calling her name. "Yes?" she recognized the man who was saying her name but she couldn't remember where from.

"I'm Luke Danes a friend of Lorelai's I was the one who brought her in" he said in shaky voice, he wasn't sure what kind of reception he was going to get from The Emily Gilmore.

"Do you know where Lorelai is? We got a call from Rory saying she was in hospital but we don't know what happened." Emily explained

It was the first time that Luke had noticed Richard Gilmore sitting in the corner of the waiting room in almost the exact same position he had been sitting earlier, his head between his hands bent over staring at the floor.

His focus wondered back to Emily as he answered her question. "Yeah she's in room 564. The Doctor just said we can go in. Rory's in there at the moment talking to her"

"Ok thank you Luke. Richard, come on I found Lorelai" Richard didn't say anything he only stood up and followed his wife back the way Luke had come.

Luke followed Emily until they were standing outside her door again. Emily looked in through the small window that was in the door to Lorelai's room and saw Rory standing next to her mother's bed. Lorelai wasn't looking at Rory and she didn't know if they were talking or not. She turned her attention back to Luke who had taken back to pacing the floor not far from the door Emily was standing out side. Richard was still staring at the floor but he was not leaning against the far wall of the corridor, looking equality as worried at Luke did. Emily was so lost in thought that she didn't see the doctor walking up behind Luke.

"Im just about to explain Miss Gilmore's injures if you would like to come in" It wasn't the same doctor as beforefor a start she was a woman.

"Yes thank you" Emily said with a small smile. She lightly placed her hand on Richards' arm and guided him towards the door the doctor had just disappeared into. Luke hesitantly looked at the door and decided that this was probably the kind of thing that only family should hear and began pacing the floor again. He was cut short by a familiar voice "Luke?"

His head shot up and he turned his attention towards the door. "Aren't you coming?" the question stunned him into silence and he proceeded to the door to Lorelai's room.

The light had been turned on in her room and there was a slight buzzing coming from the florescent light. He could see Rory standing by Lorelai's bed with her eyes focused on the opposite wall to her, Richard was sitting in the corner on the only chair in the room, Emily moved to the end of Lorelai's bed looking at her daughter for the first time since she arrived at the hospital. Her reaction wasn't that much different from Luke and Rory's she looked in disbelief as she saw the state of her only child. The bravado that normally comes with Emily Gilmore was soon gone and it looked like she was going to cry.

Her thought process was similar to that of Lorelai. _I can't let my daughter see me cry_. She swallowed her emotion and turned to face the doctor, catching the expression on Luke's face as she did. It showed how much he felt for her daughter and that he would have done anything for her, _it was love. _She looked back to the doctor who was standing near the now closed door.

With accuracy she began to describe the extent of Lorelai's injuries. "She has a hairline stress fracture on her right distal radius which was either from a collision with something hard or a defensive wound, a contusion above her eye, two fractured ribs a concussion and a lot of bumps and bruises. But all in all she should be fine with a lot of rest" the room was quiet for sometime and then the doctor turned to Lorelai and asked what had happened. It took Lorelai a while before she answered but she finally gave a vague outline of what happened earlier that night.

"I got a call saying that he needed to talk to me…. So…. I said I would drive to his place and we could talk. By the time I got there he was already really drunk…." She spoke as though the words were impossible to say, like they were painful to speak. The truth was they were painful, she knew what was going to happen once she had revealed who had done this to her. "I went inside and he started telling me how much he needed me and…. That…. he couldn't let me go." By this point she was crying again but this time she didn't think she was going to be able to stop. "I told him that he needed to sober up and I tried to leave… and that I would talk to him in the morning. I got up and tried to leave and he hit me….." she looked up into the faces of the people she loved, she could see Rory standing next to her bed and she was crying, her father was looking at her with complete shock on his face, her mother was still standing at the end of her bed staring in absolute shock as Lorelai moved on with the rest of her story. Luke was still standing next to the only door in the room as though he was going to make a run for it as soon as he heard the name of the man who did this to her. "I fell to the floor and tried to get up but before I could he…… grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me up…… he hit me again and all I could hear was him saying that he loved me….. And….he would make me love him. He threw me against the wall and forced my arms against the wall and started kissing me……. I turned my head and he hit me again. I think he must have hit my head on the table because I don't remember anything until I woke up in front of the house."

When she had finished she looked back up the room was blurred through her tears and she could vaguely make out the shape of Rory standing next to her. The only person who could speak in the room was the doctor who was standing just in front of Luke by the door.

"Miss Gilmore do you know who it was who attacked you?" Everyone's attention was turned back to Lorelai as she began to nodher head hesitantly.

"Christopher Hayden" Thewords seemed to have an impact on everyone Luke took a sharp inhale of breath as though he was fighting the urge to run out of the room. Rory had sunk to the floor and was now crying freely and openly, but with her injuries Lorelai couldn't move, only look on helplessly at her daughter. Her dad was now looking directly at Lorelai and seemed like he was going to pass out. Emily hadn't moved and was looking at Lorelai with a similar look that was plastered on her fathers face.

"Miss Gilmore I'm going to phone the police and we are going to have to do a rape kit on you." The doctor explained in the same tone she had described her injuries in earlier.

"But he didn't….I don't remember…" the realization was too much for Lorelai and she could know longer form words.

"Even though you don't remember what happened after you passed out we still need to make sure. You might want to get some rest, the medication we gave you for the pain will make you tired" She smiled again and excused her self from the room.

It was a long time before anyone moved let a lone said anything. The first person to move was Luke he walked up to the bed and then knelt down next to Rory and placed and arm around her shoulder. Her head tilted upwards and the only thing that Lorelai saw was a three year old who had just fallen over and scrapped her knee. She was soon melted into Luke's arms and he stood up pulling her with him. He looked directly at Lorelai and said that they would be outside and let her get some rest. He slightly smiled as he maneuvered Rory out of the room.

_I didn't need to tell them, I could have kept it to myself, lied and said I didn't know who it was. Why didn't I just do that? Look at the pain and hurt you have caused everyone. It's all my fault. Oh God I'm so sorry. _As Lorelai began to collect her thoughts she realized that she was only making things worse and turned her attention to her mom and dad who were still present in the room.

"Mom Dad is it ok if I get some sleep im kinda tired." She asked slowly unsure if it was ok to speak after what she had just said.

Emily looked up towards the bed and saw her daughter looking directly at her, she slowly nodded and replied "Of course, we will be out side. Get some rest" she said and began moving towards the door. Once the room was empty again she tried to get as comfortable as she could in a hospital bed, without hurting the broken arm they hadn't plastered yet. The pain medication was definitely doing its jobs as she drifted off into a pain free sleep.


	4. I heard you

Disclamer:_ i own nothing...duh!_

sorry it took so long but i kept forgetting i had it :D

* * *

Once they were back in the waiting room Rory began to calm down. Luke was still holding her tightly as if to protect her or distract her from any more pain. It was now very late and a lot of the people that were in the waiting room when they had first arrived had now gone and the hospital seemed deserted. It was a realization that Luke didn't like. He looked down and kissed the top of Rory's head. He didn't really like crying women; in fact he went out of his way to avoid it. But this was Rory and he couldn't walk away from her. She began to pull away and he loosened his grip on her and looked her in the eyes. It looked as though all of the pain and suffering in the world were present in her eyes and it made him want to kill the bastard that had caused it. He hared her mutter something along the lines of getting some air and finding some coffee. He nodded slowly and let his thoughts drift to the things that he had just heard.

_How could Christopher do that to Lorelai? How could anyone do that?_ He hardly had a chance to think about all of things that were said before the two elder Gilmore's came out of Lorelai's room. They both had similar expressions and even though he had only met them a few times he thought he had never seen them look so small. Emily began to walk over to him and he looked at her and offered a small smile of acknowledgement before she spoke.

"Do you know where Rory is?" her voice seemed to ring in the empty waiting room.

"Um…she said she needed some air and went outside." Emily responded with a slight nod and went to sit next to her husband. As if on cue Rory entered the room. She had stopped crying and looked as thought she had begun to make sense of the night's events.

"Is it ok if I see my mom?" the question wasn't really aimed at anyone but she had left the room before the doctor so she wasn't sure if it was ok or not.

"The doctor said she needed to sleep and the pain medication they gave her would make her tired so she was going to sleep but I guess you could sit with her." She didn't know who had answered her. Everything was still a bit blurry and all she could think about was seeing her mom. Without giving any kind of response to the statement she began to walk down the corridor to her mother's room.

This time she didn't hesitate to open the door. She knew what was waiting for her on the other side and she needed to focus on what she was going to say before she broke down again. Pushing the door open she silently slipped inside the room. The small light that was on over the bed had been turned off but she could still see her mothers shape under the covers.

Still unsure if her mom had heard her enter the room she walked silently aver to the side of the bed. Looking down at her mother she realized she had never seen her look so vulnerable. Trying her best not to wake her she walked over to the corner of the room and picked up the chair her grandfather had been sitting in and moved it to her mother's bed side.

Falling asleep didn't seem to be much of a problem the pain was now a dull throbbing in her head. Someone had once told her that dreams are your subconscious trying to work through the problems you have when you're awake. Most of the dreams she remembered were all silly, like wanting to marry an oompa lumpa, or being eaten by a turtle. But these dreams weren't like that. She could only wish she would forget when she woke up.

He was there, she couldn't see him but she knew he was there. Somewhere in the room watching her to see what she would do. Like her reaction was just some game to him. Her eyes were focused on the door in front of her. She knew she needed get to the door, but she knew she wasn't going to. A hand appeared from behind her and grabbed her arm. It was as though his hands had left his finger prints all over her. She closed her eyes in anticipation for what was going to happen next. Her arm was slammed against the wall and pain shot through her making her cry out in shock more than pain. Something struck her hard and her mouth was flooded with what she could only guess was blood. She tried to scream but nothing came out, it could have been due to the shock and fear she was feeling but it was probably the fact his hand was around her neck holding her flush against the wall. She couldn't breath; the blood that was still in her mouth was chocking her. She felt her body growing weak and the room started to go black. The dark would have been a welcome sensation to the pain she was feeling, thinking she was going to get some kind of release. Just as she felt her muscles relax he let go and hit her again. The sensation was too much. She inhaled sharply, sending the blood that had collected in her mouth down her throat making her choke. She was a heap on the floor, unable to move, not wanting to believe that this was happening to her. Before she could think about getting herself up he was on her again, picking her up like a rag doll and throwing her through the air. The darkness came rushing back again, drowning her.

Opening her eyes she could only see darkness. She could feel tears on her face, she was crying in her dream. As quickly as she could she wiped them away from her face. With still blurry vision she looked to her right seeing that she wasn't alone in the room. Rory was sitting in a chair next to her bed looking at her mother through fearful eyes.

"Hey Hun, you ok?" she knew it was one of the stupidest things she could have asked but she needed the awkward silence that hung in the air to go away.

"I guess, I wanted to ask you something" she knew it wouldn't be long until the would be journalist in her daughter came out.

"I know when I found you…" there was a long pause as though she was trying to forget what state she had found her mother in "you were um pretty out of it but you told me you were sorry and…um…I just wanted to ask you….why? I meant you have nothing to be sorry for this isn't your fault and its been driving me crazy trying to understand everything that's happened and well this is one of the most confusing…" before she could continue to explain her self her mother softly began to talk.

"Rory…" she looked at her daughter. Rory slowly tilted her head so she was looking at her mother; she had shifted her eyes so she was looking down not wanting her mom to see she had been crying. "I don't know how to explain it to you so I'm gonna try and explain it to you so….don't say anything till I finish…ok?" she waited for her daughter to respond and when she didn't she took it as a sign that she understood. "You're my best friend but your also my daughter and it is my responsibility to try and protect you from the big bad world…I know that's silly but to me you will always be my little girl." She carried on with her explanation before Rory could protest to anything. "When this happened I wanted more than anything to protect you from it. I didn't know how to tell you with out lying to you. I was sorry because I let you down and I was sorry that I had to tell you who did this to me. Christopher…." Taking a beep breath to steady her nervous and it took all the strength she had not to cry. "Will always be your dad if we like it or not and I have always tried to make sure that you see him or at least talk to him because I didn't want you to grow up with out him in your life. You don't know how easy it would have been for my to lie and tell you and say I didn't know who it was that did this, how much pain I could have saved you and I only wish I could have done that. But instead I decided to tell the truth…and I wish I could take it back….so I'm just…I'm sorry." She was still looking at Rory and she hadn't realized it but she had started to cry, she hated to see her daughter cry it made her guilt seem that much more unbearable.

Rory couldn't believe what her mother was saying to her, she never wanted to see her dad again and it sounded like she wanted her to still have some kind of relationship with him. "Are you saying you still want me to see him?" she was standing by her bed now and was almost shouting at her mom. "I never want to see that bastard again and your trying to blame this on you, why should you take the blame for something he's done? You didn't ask for this and I never asked you to protect me from what happened. Would you really want me to still see him if you hadn't said anything? Could you stand it if I was alone with him? What if he did this to me as well?" she was defiantly shouting at her mother now and her sorrow and pain had now turned to anger. "You have nothing to be sorry for do you hear me?" she said louder than she intended it to be, her mother turned her head away from her daughter and looked at the wall that was next to her bed. "Hey…."she said even louder still. "I said did you hear me?" she had put her hand on her mothers shoulder forcing her to look her in the eye. She hardly heard her mother's response it was barely above a whisper. A voice that reminded her how she had found her mother earlier that night.

"Yes…I heard you" she had tried to be strong but she found her self crying again but this time she didn't want to stop. If felt good to hear someone tell her it wasn't her fault, to hear that she didn't have to be strong, to protect anyone.

Seeing her mom cry again was more than enough to calm her down and she wanted to tell her mom she was going to be there for her and she wasn't going to let anyone hurt her again. But instead she sat on her mom's bed and climbed up so she was lying with her against the wall. Holding her close it wasn't long before both of them fell asleep. With Rory's presence she felt a soothing calm come over her and she let her guard down for the first time that night.


	5. Well done Danes

_Disclamer:_ i own everything and i am unfortunatly AS-P plz feel free to send me your hate mail! (im so totaly kidding :D)

* * *

He decided it was best to let them talk through everything that had happened. He had tried to answer Rory's questions but only Lorelai could do that. He had walked around the hospital for a while and gone to the cafeteria to try and clear his head. He had no idea where he was in the hospital and before he knew it he was back where he had started. He walked past Lorelai's door and looked through the small window. The light had been turned off but he could still see her bed. He felt better knowing Rory and Lorelai were ok or at least safe in the hospital, and that they had each other. He had been standing there a while and hadn't noticed the doctor standing next to him trying to get his attention.

"Excuse me? ….are you a relative?" she said, finally gaining Luke's attention.

"Um…..a really close friend. Is she going to be ok?" he asked still unsure why the doctor was there.

"Yes she should be after some rest. I was just about to talk to her. The police are here and we still have to do a rape kit." The word made Luke flinch, he though he never felt so uncomfortable.

"Oh ok…I'll just…" he motioned his head in the direction of the waiting room and began to walk away.

"Actually I was wondering if you could go and wake her up…in situations like this its easier if she's surrounded by familiar faces." Luke didn't know what to say. He stood there in shock and then slowly began to approach the door. He passed the doctor who said she would wait outside until he came out. He nodded and slowly pushed open the door. As he walked over toward the bed he noticed that Rory was awake. She was staring at her mother and hadn't noticed that Luke had entered the room. She was slowly stroking her mom's hair like she had been doing during the car ride to the hospital. Lorelai's good hand was clinging to Rory's sleeve as though she would fall if she let go.

"Rory?" he whispered trying his hardest not to wake Lorelai just yet.

Rory's head snapped up at the sound of someone else in the room. She slowly smiled and turned her attention back to her mom.

"The doctor told me that the police are here and that she had to do a …examination of your mom." He was now standing by the side of Lorelai's bed looking down casting his protective gaze over both of them.

"Okay…mom?" she looked back down to her mom and placed her hand on her cheek not wanting to scare her out of sleep. Lorelai stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mom….Luke said the police are here to talk to you" Lorelai closed her eyes again taking in the information and then slowly nodded. Rory placed a kiss on the top of her mothers head and hopped off the bed. Luke began to walk towards the door and was stopped by the sound of her voice. "Luke...can I talk to you for a second?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to look at her. She was trying to sit up in bed with out hurting her arm. He slowly walked over to where she was lying and sat down in the chair Rory had moved. He daren't say anything and he didn't want to ask any questions until she gave a sign that she was ready to talk to him. She patiently waited until Rory had left the room and then turned her attention to Luke.

"I just wanted to…thank you. I know it's a stupid thing to do, thanking your best friend for helping you when your at a horrible time in your life. But I just wanted to make sure that you know how much you mean to me." After her talk with Rory she felt as though she had gained a piece of control over her life, it wasn't much but she felt stronger.

"You know you don't have to thank me for anything, I love you and Rory and you know I would do any…" he completely lost his train of thought. _You just told her you loved her, oh my god. Well done Danes she's already got enough emotional baggage and now you say that to her. Great_. A silence fell over the room Luke was to panicked to look into her eyes for fear of who he might see there. "What im trying to say is that I will always be here for you." Turning his gaze towards where she was sitting he saw her smiling at him. With a huge sense of relief he stood up. "I will go and get the doctor, if you need anything we will be just outside." As he turned to leave the room her heard her voice gently calling him again. Without hesitation he turned around looking at her she quietly said "I love you too."

He was floored; a feather could have knocked him over. He didn't know what to say, or do. _Did she mean as in friends or…more_. The thought that Lorelai might want to be more than friend with him made him gulp. A shiver ran down his spine and he turned back round and headed towards the door before he could say anything stupid.

As soon as he opened the door he noticed the police standing talking to the doctor who was probably giving some kind of statement about Lorelai's injuries. He smiled towards the doctor as he didn't think he was capable of forming words at that moment and headed towards the waiting room.

* * *

Ok so its not very long but I really couldn't think of anything else to write about at the moment im still working on the next chapter and will hopefully update soon. If anyone has ideas as to where the story should go send me a message or email me coz im jst kinda directionless at the mo. R+R as always and thanks to every1 who has reviewed so far….U ROCK : D 


	6. It’s going to be okay Lorie

its finaly here sorry it took sooooo long...thank you for all the reviews!

this is for you krazyirishdncrcoz u made me laugh lol

* * *

Talking to the police wasn't as painful as she thought. Reliving the night with her parents, Rory and Luke in the room was a lot worse. It probably had something to do with that thing people say about it being easy to talk to strangers about your problems. She didn't really care any more. After her talk with Rory she finally understood that it wasn't her fault and that Christopher was in the wrong. But she couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole thing. _I know Rory told me that I shouldn't blame my self and I believe that but I could have saved everyone so much hurt if I just lied._ She wanted to go back to sleep but something prevented her, lost in her own thoughts she barely even noticed when the nurse came to put the plaster on her arm. The decision to refrain from sleep obviously wasn't Lorelai's as she drifted off into another restless sleep.

Emily had never been so scared in her life. Of course she wasn't going to let anyone else know that but when she got the phone call saying her only daughter was in hospital she could swear she felt her heart stop, if only for a second. She had only experienced that feeling once in her life and it was when she found the note from her daughter saying she had ran away from home. She hoped to God that no one ever had to feel what she was feeling at that moment. _How could Christopher do such a thing? I thought he loved her. I wanted them to be a family. What if he had done it before_, it's not exactly like she was in the know with how Rory was conceived. _I couldn't bare the thought of knowing that he might have forced him self on my daughter._ _I need to talk to Lorelai! _She hadn't realized it but she found her self almost running towards Lorelai's room. Her thoughts kept screaming in her head not giving her a moment of rational thought about what she was doing. Coming to an abrupt halt outside Lorelai's room she pushed the door open not hesitating for a second on her negative thoughts that Lorelai might want an ounce of privacy after her confession earlier that night.

She was finally snapped out of her selfish crusade when she laid her eyes on her daughter's helpless body. Hesitantly Emily made her way over to the chair that was located next to Lorelai's bed. Trying her best not to wake her she sat down and let her previous accusations and realizations slip to the back of her mind. Gently placing her hand on top of her daughters plastered arm she began to soothe her daughter the only way she knew how. "It's going to be okay Lorie don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you" her declarations were barely above a whisper and fell on deaf ears as Lorelai slept on oblivious to her environment. She hadn't called her that since she was at least 5 years old, it was only a silly pet name but seeing Lorelai in this position she felt as though she were 5 again. The overwhelming urge to protect her from the evil of the world made its self present in Emily's heart.

She must have been sitting there a long time because eventually Emily fell asleep. It didn't feel like she had been asleep very long and she was woken up by Lorelai's desperate pleas. At first she thought that someone else was in the room as she threw off the last confinements of sleep from her head she focused on Lorelai's almost thrashing figure lying on the bed. It was almost relief that washed over Emily as she saw that they were still alone in the room. Looking over to her daughter Emily soon realized that Lorelai was still asleep and very much in the thralls of a nightmare.

"Lorelai …..Lorelai please wake up" Emily was standing over Lorelai's bed and tears began to fall down her cheeks, she had never felt more helpless than she did at that moment seeing her daughter in almost physical pain. She was frozen with fear but she placed her hand reassuringly over Lorelai's forehead to try and soothe her. She felt physical sick when Lorelai visibly jumped from the contact of another person and wanted nothing more than to kill Christopher for what he had done to her daughter.


	7. I think you might want to leave

I know it took me a very long time to update this but it's finally done. I have ch7 as well so if I get enough reviews you might be lucky enough to have two updates in one day lol.

It's not totally my fault it took ages to update! I just moved back to uni and haven't had the net for a very long time…a week!

Review as always please

Oh and my beta has just started Uni as well (at the same Uni as me…im finding it really strange) so I haven't had a chance to send it to him so if there mistakes I apologies.

* * *

"Lorelai please wake up…please…" Emily had tears running down her cheeks and it was physically hurting her to see her daughter almost convulsing in fear on the bed. With out warning Lorelai shot up, her eyes were wide and her breathing only came in short sharp gasps. She could feel water on her forehead and she couldn't remember where she was for a brief moment and she lay frozen on the bed in sheer horror. Her attention was turned to the soft grip on her hand and she soon realized she wasn't alone in the room. Her mother had wet streaks running over her perfect make up smudging it into her pale face.

She soon noticed that the moisture on her forehead was sweat and she was almost glad she couldn't remember her dream for fear that it would upset her even more. She gradually closed her eyes and tried to calm her still racing heart. It took a few moments until she thought that she could string a coherent thought together and she looked back towards her mother.

"Mom?" She tried to push her fears to the back of her mind and concentrate on her mothers well being, something that didn't happen often. To say she felt guilty for telling Rory about who did this to her then to see her mother in such a state was heartbreaking. They sat in comfortable silence until Lorelai's door was furiously pushed open.

Since Luke's confession he hadn't moved from his position in the waiting room. His feet weren't talking to his brain since that was to busy mentally kicking him for what he had told Lorelai, or more importantly what she had said back. He hardly notice Emily almost fly down the corridor towards Lorelai's room and he was vaguely aware that Richard and Rory had gone to find something that remotely resembled food, considering they were in a hospital he figured they would be gone a while.

So there he was for the fourth time that night sitting with his head resting on his hands staring at the floor. For the staff that were busy congregating around the nurses' station to his right he must have looked incredibly comical to see a grown man mumbling God only knows what to himself. The concern was lost on him however as he suddenly noticed a man walk past him, this would have normally made him look up but considering this was a hospital and the fact that he had bloody hands was something that concerned him.

He didn't lift his head from where he was looking but he followed the man until he reached the nurses station. He couldn't hear what was being said but judging by the reaction from the nurses he wasn't going to get the information he had asked for. In what Luke guessed was a fit of frustration the man swept all of the paper off the counter in front of him and continued his one sided argument with the now scared looking nurse standing before him.

Without drawing attention to him self Luke slowly shifted in his seat to get a better look at what was happening. It wasn't like he was much of a gossip but he was just interested to know what was happening incase his presence was needed in the situation. There are few things in life that Luke Danes can't stand; well maybe a lot of things but certain things make him crazy. Hospitals he really didn't like, men who hit women and considering what had happened tonight especially that one and of course stupid town traditions.

His blood froze, it actually ran cold and he couldn't help the shiver that passed through his entire body. He tried to form the words that were hopelessly racing through his head but none of them would come out. He tried to move, he tried to scream, breath even blink but all of his normal body functions weren't working. Then something snapped he had no idea how long he had been sitting there with his mouth hanging open and heart pounding in his ears but he moved. It wasn't much but he stood up, he took one step in the direction he had been staring at and froze again. He didn't know what had made him look around at that particular moment but if he hadn't what happened could have been a lot worse.

He saw Richard first but knew that Rory wouldn't be far behind. His brain switched into gear and his legs started to work again. With three long strides he was standing in front of Richard firmly blocking his path and hopefully obstructing his view of what Luke had been looking at. He still looked incredibly white and very much still shaken by the night's events. "Richard I need you to take Rory outside." Richard was still trying to recover from Luke's sudden appearance but did so quickly and soon became confused as to what was worrying Luke.

"What are you talking about?" Luke had slowly started walking Richard in the direction he had just come from in an attempt to distract him from the soon to be problem standing behind him. "Please just take Rory outside for a moment and keep her out there." In normal circumstances Richard would have been appalled that a man he had properly met a few hours ago would talk to him in such a manor, but these were not normal circumstances. So he did.

They both stood there in silence until Rory came into view strolling down the corridor. Luke had barely lifted his head before Richard was standing next to Rory and leading her back in the direction they had come from quietly explaining that he wanted to company while he took in some fresh air.

It could have been hours before Luke finally turned around but it wasn't, it could have been someone else still berating the nurses but it wasn't and he could have done anything else but what he did but he didn't. He was still gradually trying to even out his breathing but failing miserably. He knew keeping a level head through out this was his best bet but the anger that had been boiling in the back of his throat was threatening to spill over. Taking one last beep breath he silently began to walk back towards the chair he had recently been occupying.

As he slowly approached the man he could gradually hear what it was that was upsetting him so much. "I don't give a damn what you say… if I say I want to see her… I WILL see her" the nurse that he was shouting at couldn't have been more than 25 with short blonde hair and a very innocent looking face which he seemed to be taking full advantage of. Taking the remaining step that was separating them Luke was now standing so close to him the blood that was staining his shirt and hand was thickly coating Luke nostrils making him want to throw up. Gulping down another breath of fresh air he slowly lifted his arm until his hand was firmly placed on the mans shoulder.

He turned around so fast that Luke was almost thrown off balance; he had to take a step back to get a better look at what was standing in front of him. _Christopher._ His hair was a mess and his eyes wide, Luke's original assessment of how much blood he had on him wasn't even close. He could see bloody marks around the neck of his t-shirt and the shirt he wore on top was almost completely town off. The only visible injuries he had sustained were a bloody lip and several nasty looking cuts to his hands and arms. Luke wanted to pass out; to look into a total abyss would have been more welcomeing than to look at the person standing in front of him. The terrifying thought that he was wearing Lorelai's blood on his shirt was sickening.

"I think you might want to leave" he didn't know how he managed to sound so calm but the words that left his mouth had barely registered in his ears as he was still to busy taking in his appearance.

"I don't know who you think you are but I suggest you take you hand off me!" he completely forgot that Chris probably didn't know who he was and he didn't really care.

"Well I know who you are and I want you to leave or I'm calling the police." He could see the look of confusion spread across his face and it clearly didn't register with him who Luke might be. It wasn't until now that Luke could smell the alcohol. It was like he had actually bathed in scotch. The smell of copper mixed with fermented hops made Luke stomach lurch and he could have sworn that his stomach gave a pretty decent attempt at trying to crawl up his throat to make an emergency escape. Swallowing down all of his observations Luke stood solidly in front of him and refused to move or allow him the upper hand.

"I told you …to take your hand off of me!" his voice was raising with each word and Luke knew that this conversation wasn't going to end well.

"And I told you to leave but it doesn't look like either of us is paying much attention, now at the moment I'm fighting a really strong urge to knock your head off so I suggest you go…now" maybe it was something he said or maybe the way he had said it but must have hit a nerve because the next thing Luke saw was a tightly clenched fist aimed in the direction of his head.


	8. Never

Ch8 wont be far behind im on a role with this at the mo…great I just jinxed it ….will probably take me months to update now……… : D only joking

The same applies to most of my updates at the mo….my beta hasn't got the net so he hasn't checked it…I tried my best to correct um myself but I wouldn't be surprised if there were a few mistakes 

Enjoy……and review as always please.

* * *

With the mixture of alcohol and adrenaline that was running through Christopher's body it made the attempted punch aimed at Luke's more than easy to duck. It took Christopher a while to realize he had hit nothing but air and that he was being dragged in the direction of the door.

After a few minutes Luke realized that it wasn't going to work by dragging Chris out by his neck and reluctantly let go of him and threw him against the floor, and judging by Christopher's reaction it apparently hurt. "Look I don't know that the hell you think…."

"How could you do that?" Chris was now officially confused. He had no clue who this strange guy was and what the hell he was talking about but he guessed his best bet was to just shut up.

"And not just to Lorelai, to Rory as well. I mean you're her father, does she really mean that little to you? To think that I used to sit by and watch everything… you would come into their lives and rip them apart and disappoint them….I would always think that you were never good enough for either of them…. what an understatement that was."

Luke's breathing had got heavier and the urge to throw Christopher under a moving bus was winning by a land slide. He waited until the impact of what he had said seemed finally settle into Chris's brain and he slowly pulled himself up from the floor.

"Now I suggest you leave before things get a lot worse." There was hardly an inch between Luke and Christopher's face and it was at this point that Chris realized that he was mentally and physically backed into a corner.

"No" _what?_ His brain was telling him to go, he knew he should, he had no right to be there. After all he was the one who had put her in the hospital. He thought the effects of his alcoholic binge were over, apparently not. No matter how much his brain tried to tell his legs and what ever was doing the talking to go, it wouldn't listen.

Part of Luke had been hoping that he would say that, just to he could kick his sorry ass into the middle of next week. But the other part of him wanted him to leave and never come back, to leave Lorelai and Rory alone. Needless to say that Luke didn't have much of a problem when it came to physical violence against the man who had hospitalized the woman he loved but he didn't want Rory to see Chris. With a disappointed sigh he stepped back and silently sized up Christopher. With out another word he roughly placed his hand on Christopher's upper arm and continued to push him towards the door.

Just like before the struggle continued until both men stood frozen in place, staring openly at the person standing in front of them. Rory hadn't seen the argument until she had rounded the corner to the waiting room. She had a very similar reaction to Luke and for what seemed like hours was contemplating if she should throw up, scream or run away.

"Rory.." it was the first time since he had woken up in his apartment that he had actually had a chance to take in his appearance. He now understood why everyone was giving him concerned looks and walking in the other direction to him when he made the mad dash to get to the hospital. It was now he understood what the strange man who was still painfully holding onto his arm was talking about. He wasn't a father to Rory, he didn't deserve either her or Lorelai. _oh god Lorelai. What have I done, I'm sorry._

The three of them stood there for a long time until Rory finally broke the silence. "What are you doing here? You have no right." Chris could clearly hear the pain in her voice at seeing her father, he wasn't sure if it was because of how he looked or what he had done, his commonsense should of told him it was both but it didn't.

"Rory I need to talk to you" he tried to take a step towards Rory but was firmly stopped by the now very painful grip on his arm. He whipped his head around to look at the owner of the arm only to discover a very angry looking face glaring at him. "Two things. Your not going any where near her and two you're never going to be alone with her." his words were barely above a whisper and he spoke through gritted teeth making it harder for Christopher to hear his instructions.

"She's MY daughter I can do what I want." For the third time in the space of an hour Chris tried to escape Luke's grip but failed miserably as he almost fell over and would have succeeded if it weren't for Luke holding him up with effortlessness.

"You lost the right to call her your daughter when you laid a hand on her mother." If Rory hadn't heard what Luke had said earlier then she definitely heard that. Disgust ran though Rory as she thought how she used to call this man her father.

"I never want to see you again. Seeing you make's me sick, to think that I used to call you my dad makes my skin crawl…. Just go." The tears that had stopped a long time ago were streaming down her cheeks and settling on her already tear stained t-shirt. Ashamed that she was crying again she quickly brushed away her tears with the back of her hand and turned to head back in the direction she had come from.

"RORY….NO…please…" it was the moment Luke had feared, Chris had finally gotten free from his grasp and making his was towards Rory who was already halfway down the hall. As soon as Luke had seen him work his way free he was running after him. Rory turned around to see her dad running towards her and Luke firmly standing between them, protecting Rory from him as though he were a brick wall.

"Get out of my way." Christopher's anger was building and he had finally had enough from this guy, he was going to talk with his daughter and he wasn't going to let anyone get in his way.

"Never" if Rory thought that Luke had been more like a father to her before this then she had no doubt now, suddenly there was a spot of light in the darkness and she realized that she may have lost her father forever but she always had Luke.


	9. I’m telling you to go

Look three chapters…..how good am I! I'm not to sure about this chapter coz I haven't really written violence before (there's not that much but you get the idea)

Review as always PLEASE!

I HATE CHRIS…..DEATH TO THE CHRIS! (hee hee)

* * *

It all happened so fast Rory barely had a chance to take everything in. as soon as she saw Chris charge down the corridor towards her Luke was after him, blocking his path to her as though he were a brick wall. She heard them talk but all she could see was how angry Chris looked, and how her mother must have seen something similar to that face before he attacked her. He looked as though he was in physical pain, his eyes were blood shot and she wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or the fact that he was staring so intently at her.

He finally broke eye contact with her and looked at Luke; there was hardly space between them and no matter how much Chris tried to move him he refused. In a last ditch attempt to get to his daughter Chris swung for Luke. This time however Luke not only ducked his weak effort but also hit him square in the ribs. His cries sounded as though an animal had been hit by a car and neither Luke nor Rory felt the slightest bit of sympathy for him.

The oxygen had been expelled from his lungs and it felt like he was only breathing with one. His heart was pumping more blood to his muscles than they needed and his lungs were desperately trying to keep up with the demand. His vision was blurred and he could hardly make out the shape of the large object moving towards him at a fast speed. Blinking desperately to see what it was he finally made out a very livid looking Luke.

"I would and could kick the shit out of you but I'm better than that….I'm better than you….and I'm not so sure I want Rory to see me do that ….so…" picking Christopher up by his neck he gracefully carried him towards the door and with out hesitation threw him on the ground at his feet. "I'm telling you to go…..before I call the police."

It felt more than ironic that he was lying on the cold, hard, wet floor feeling as though he was one of the lowest things on the earth, when in fact he probably was. By the time he had collected him self enough to realize that he should probably get up Luke was long gone. He slowly shifted until he was lying on his back and looking up at the dark, black lifeless sky. It took him a while but he was standing again, the light from the doors behind him were gently illuminating the car park in front of him. He couldn't see what was in front of him and he realized that the feeling was more than familiar as he gradually made his way out towards the vast nothingness before him.

Even though Chris couldn't see Luke didn't mean Luke wasn't watching, as soon as he had thrown to the floor in a heap he had gone back inside the hospital entrance. It took Chris a further 15mins until he was finally standing and stable enough to walk. When all that could be seen of him was a faint outline Luke turned and walked back towards the waiting room to find Rory.

When he found no sign of Rory in the waiting room his whole body went into panic mode, he felt guilty enough that she had to see Chris after tonight and he would never forgive himself if something had happened to her. Trying to keep as calm as he could he started in the direction of Lorelai's room, hoping to find her with her mother.

She didn't stay around long enough to see Luke through Chris to the floor outside, by the time he was out of her line of sight she had practically ran towards her moms room. She didn't think it would be that hard to see him again, she thought she could see him and be strong for her mom. She realized just how strong her mom must be to be dealing with everything and at that moment she wanted noting more than to see her mom, to tell her how much she loved her.

Her tears were back again and she could hardly breathe for running and hiccupping down breaths to try and steady her steady flow of tears. Without hesitating she burst through the door and hardly noticed Emily sitting next to her mother's bed with fresh tears coating her cheeks.

"Rory?" she was so blind sighted but seeing her mother that she barely recognized her own name. With out a word she launched herself on to her mothers bed and threw her arms around her neck. She stood, silently breathing in the reassuring smell of her mother, reminding her of happier times.


End file.
